maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard/Loupi
|organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Wizards are renegade spellcasters who use their bodies as vessels for arcane energy, forsaking the more careful path favored by other magic users. They manipulate all manner of forces to disintegrate, burn, and freeze their foes, and they can control time and light to teleport, create powerful illusions, and deflect oncoming attacks. }} |name1b = Shock Pulse |stamina1b = +5% |target1b = All Enemies |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 88%/23% |cooldown1b = n/a |type1b = Ranged Electric |effects1b = |name1c = Spectral Blade |stamina1c = +5% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 2 |hitcrit1c = 88%/23% |cooldown1c = n/a |type1c = Ranged Magic Slashing |effects1c = |name1d = Electrocute |stamina1d = +5% |target1d = One Enemy |hits1d = 1 |hitcrit1d = 88%/23% |cooldown1d = n/a |type1d = Ranged Electric |effects1d = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name2a = Ray of Frost |stamina2a = 16% |target2a = One Enemy |hits2a = 3 |hitcrit2a = 88%/23% |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = Ranged Ice |effects2a = |name2b = Arcane Orb |stamina2b = 30% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 88%/23% |cooldown2b = n/a |type2b = Ranged Magic |effects2b = |name2c = Diamond Skin |stamina2c = 15% |target2c = Self |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |type2c = Buff Magic |effects2c = |name2d = Slow Time |stamina2d = 18% |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = 100% |cooldown2d = 3 Rounds |type2d = Debuff Magic |effects2d = |name2e = Teleport |stamina2e = 10% |target2e = Self |hits2e = n/a |hitcrit2e = n/a |cooldown2e = 2 Rounds |type2e = Buff Magic |effects2e = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = Hydra |stamina3a = 25% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a = 3 |hitcrit3a = 88%/23% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Ranged Fire |effects3a = |name3b = Meteor |stamina3b = 25% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 88%/23% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Ranged Fire |effects3b = |name3c = Blizzard |stamina3c = 25% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 3 |hitcrit3c = 92%/34% |cooldown3c = n/a |type3c = Melee Slashing |effects3c = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 5 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name4a = Ice Armor |stamina4a = 25% |target4a = Self |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |cooldown4a = 2 Rounds (Shared cooldown on all Armors) |type4a = Buff Magic Ice |effects4a = |name4b = Storm Armor |stamina4b = 25% |target4b = Self |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = n/a |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds (Shared cooldown on all Armors) |type4b = Buff Magic Electric |effects4b = |name4c = Energy Armor |stamina4c = 25% |target4c = Self |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = n/a |cooldown4c = 2 Rounds (Shared cooldown on all Armors) |type4c = Buff Magic Energy |effects4c = |name4d = Mirror Image |stamina4d = 15% |target4d = All Allies |hits4d = n/a |hitcrit4d = n/a |cooldown4d = 2 Rounds |type4d = Buff Magic |effects4d = |name4e = Archon |stamina4e = 30% |target4e = Self |hits4e = n/a |hitcrit4e = n/a |cooldown4e = 4 Rounds |type4e = Buff Magic |effects4e = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *'Cold Blooded Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds Cold Blooded **Attacks against or enemies gain and . *'Conflagrating Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds Conflagration **Attacks against or enemies gain and . *'Paralytic Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds Paralysis **Lightning attacks gain 15% chance to target. *'Unwavering Empowered Isotope-8' - Adds Unwavering Will **Recharge grants , and Elemental Resistance(Takes reduced damage from elemental attacks). Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *'Splitting Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Split to **'Magic Missile' targets all enemies. *'Pyromaniac Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Fire Bolts **'Shock Pulse' applies , and gains Fire Type. *'Barring Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Barrier Blades to **Grants but gains 2 Rounds Cooldown. *'Chaining Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Chain Lightning to **'Electrocute' targets all enemies. *'Blood Freezing Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Cold Blood to **Gains but gains 1 Round Cooldown. *'Scorching Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Scorch to **Gains Fire Type, applies and . *'Enduring Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Enduring Skin to **Increases duration of to 2 Rounds. *'Exhausting Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Exhaustion to **Applies . *'Frosting Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Frost Hydra to **Gains Ice Type and applies to all enemies. *'Swarming Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Meteor Shower to **'Meteor' targets all enemies but extends cooldown by 1. *'Unrelenting Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Unrelenting Storm to **'Blizzard' targets all enemies but extends cooldown by 1. *'Chilling Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Chilling Aura to **'Ice Armor' also applies . *'Shocking Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Shocking Aspect to **While active critical hits will trigger . *'Absorbing Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Absorption to **Chance to restore stamina when hit by melee or ranged attacks. *'Mocking Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Mocking Demise to **When go away attacking enemy receives Magic Damage and has a chance to gain . *'Pure Augmented Isotope-8' - Adds Pure Power to **Reduces cooldown by 1. Category:Non-Marvel Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Games Category:Diablo Category:Blasters Category:Magic